fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Smash Bros.: Ep. 2: The Glacial Peak
Sonic and Yoshi gazed up at the Glacial Peak. It was very, very cold. "Why do you think that guy wanted us to meet him at the peak?" Yoshi asked. "Well, one thing's for sure," said Sonic. "He must have a lot of warm clothes. Or lots of fur." Though hesitate, the two began the climb up the mountain. As they ascended, it got colder and colder. Eventually, icicles started forming on Sonic's spines and Yoshi's tail. "Man, I hope we get to the top soon and the dude has a fireplace we can warm up by," said Sonic through chattering teeth. His lack of fur had made his legs numb to the point that he had to ride on Yoshi's back. Finally, the peak of the mountain was reached. A few feet away from where Yoshi stood at the top, there was a cave. The light of a fire was somewhere inside. "That must be where this mystery guy wants to meet us," said Yoshi. With Sonic still on his back, he trekked across the snow and into the cave. It wasn't a very big cave, but still rather roomy. A rectangular rock covered with moss seemed like a bed. A rock shelf was lined with bags marked "Fish", "Water Bottles", etc. In the center of the cave was a crackling fire. Sitting next to the fire was a two legged, canine-like creature. It had mostly blue fur, with black paws, legs, shoulders, and waist. Its chest was cream-colored, with a small, round spike in the center. Two tall, pointy ears stood up from its head, and it appeared to be wearing a black mask, with two ties below each of its ears. Two more spikes were on the back of its paws, and a bendy tail extended from the fur on the topmost part of its legs. When it looked up, it said "Well, you got here quick." "Yeah, we're well aware of that," said Yoshi, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, who the flim-flam are you?" "Well, my scientific name is Auracus Steelfightius, but everyone knows me as Lucario. "The reason I have called you here is because of an important mission, and I can't complete it myself. As you have read in the letter I sent, Tabuu, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand are the leaders of the Subspace Army. And if no one does something soon, they'll take over the Smash World. So, Sonic, Yoshi, will you help me defeat the Subspace Army and save the Smash World?" "Of course!" "I'm willing!" "Then we have work to do." For the next few weeks, Lucario trained Sonic and Yoshi on he top of the Glacial Peak. Yoshi learned how to encase himself in an egg to defend, and Sonic learned how to home his dive bombs on opponents. When the weeks ended, Lucario showed a picture of a ball. "This," he said, "is a Smash Ball. They grant whoever grabs them their most powerful attack. Mine is Aura Storm, Sonic, yours is Super Sonic, and Yoshi, yours is Super Dragon. They are very rare, but they can't fall into the wrong hands." Lucario wants to defeat the Subspace Army. But what if he, Yoshi, and Sonic fail? And what about the Smash Ball? Will it fall into Master and Crazy Hands? Look out for '''Team Smash Bros.: Ep. 3: R.O.B. and Ridley' Category:Fan Fiction